There has been known air-conditioning devices including refrigerant circuits to perform air-conditioning by using evaporation, condensation and other action of refrigerant. Among such air-conditioning devices, many ones are configured as a separate type, which includes, for example, an outdoor unit and an indoor unit and has a refrigerant circuit connecting the outdoor unit and the indoor unit by refrigerant pipes.
Here, the indoor unit includes a refrigerant pipe connection part projecting from a main body of the indoor unit to the outside. By causing the refrigerant pipe connection part to project to the outside, work to connect appliances in the indoor unit to outside refrigerant pipes can be done with ease. To cause the refrigerant pipe connection part to project to the outside, the refrigerant pipe connection part is brought to the outside through an opening hole for pipe formed on a part of a surface of a housing from the inside where the refrigerant pipe connection part is connected to the appliances. Then, an attachment plate is mounted onto the housing, and a part of the hole except for the refrigerant pipe connection part is covered with the attachment plate to close and seal the hole. By closing the hole with the attachment plate, leakage of air passing through the indoor unit from the parts other than an air outlet to the outside is prevented (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).